Untitled
by J La Loba
Summary: Armin x Reader Honestly not really sure where I'm going with this, since all my fics I tend to just try to add the reader into the story. Enjoy. I own nothing.


Untitled (Armin x Reader)

Chapter 1

"The wall has been breached! Every Cadet is to report to Head Quarters!"

You saluted with your fellow soldiers as you all replied to the Garrison soldier.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's go." You told the small group, that was forced upon you, as all took off for the building and leaving behind the once quit street.

Once there you all moved to get ready in the basement of the building as a Garrison solider attempted to give you all some motivation.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Cadets! It's time to put your training to work! I have faith that each of you will be a credit to your regiment!" you rolled your eyes and ignored him, knowing full well that his words were falling on deaf ears.

"(_f/n_)."

"Looking for Eren?" you asked Mikasa as she found you.

"Yeah." Was her simple response.

"I'll help you find him." You said as you both walked by the only couple of the 104th.

"Armin! What's wrong?!" you heard Eren as you motioned to Mikasa to continue following you. Finding them both by the air tank suppliers, you and Mikasa walked up behind.

Armin began to ramble on as he answered Eren.

"I… don't worry I'm fine. Just… give me a minute. This is bad isn't it? There's a hole in the wall 8 meters high, and we don't have the technology to close it. That huge boulder in Zemo was our best bet, but we didn't even know how to move it." He continued as you could see him struggling to put the connecters of the air tanks together. It pained you to see and hear the fear in his voice.

"Unless we can seal the breach, the city is as good as dead!" you could hear the faint sound of cannon fire in the distance.

"How long before they take wall Rose. Seriously! How long?! Think about it. They can annihilate mankind at any time!"

"Armin!" Eren grabbed the blonde's wrist, snapping him from his panicked rant.

"Calm down! We're not going to be the victims anymore!" Eren told him. You and Mikasa just stood by as Eren spoke to him.

"Sorry… I'm alright." Armin apologized in a low, almost defeated tone. You moved to kneel next to the blond as Eren let go of him and stood. You put your hands gently on his and helped him connect the air tanks. He noticed that your hands were cold. His eyes widen a bit more as he remembered something you told him the first time he brought it up in training. How your hands would get cold whenever you'd get nervous or scared. This made him apologize again.

"Don't apologize, Armin. It's okay to be afraid. It's only natural, and it's what makes us human. Although… I need you to try to stay calm, okay?" you told him, finally letting go of his hands as you stood up. Offering him a warm smile and a hand to aid him stand as well.

"I'll try." He stared at you as he replied in a low tone in the process of taking your hand and standing.

"Come on. We have to get to the square." Eren spoke up. The four of you nodded to each other before walking to the opening.

Once at the square your group joined the others as you stood and waited for orders.

"Everyone, split into your individual squads! You will all be under the Garrison's command! Your duties are to aid in supplies, communications, and eliminate the enemy! The first line of defense will be the Vanguard! Cadets will be in the Middle Guard, led by the Support Squad. The Rear Guard will be taken by the elites! We've received word that the Vanguard has been annihilated! The Titans are in the walls, this means that the Armored Titan might appear and breach the inner gate!" Captain Kitts Woerman yelled out to the troops. Everyone began to whisper, but the Captain quickly silenced them.

"Quiet! Those in the Vanguard, be ready! There is one goal in this defensive operation: Defend Wall Rose until every civilian has been evacuated! Also, remember that desertion is punishable by death! If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" every Cadet moved to salute before moving out.

As you looked around to locate your squad members you noticed how some Cadets were in corners as well as some actually throwing up. That's when you heard Eren and Jean going at it. Sighing, you walked up to Mikasa who was already at the scene, when you heard Eren telling Jean how you had all survived. How some gave up, were sent away or actually died while training. Taking notice how some of the other Cadets looked up, finding his speech somewhat motivating.

"The Military Police will still be there tomorrow." With that, Eren let him go and walked off.

"Mikasa." You spoke as she turned to you. Grabbing her forearm with your hand, she copied your action as she grabbed your forearm.

"Be careful. And tell Eren the same." She nodded as you both let go and continued on your way to locate your squad.

You were part of the 37th Squad, alongside the same vicinity as the 34thSquad. As both squads conversed amongst themselves, one of the Garrison soldiers finally shouted.

"Titans to the right and left!" you all nodded as you all took out your blades.

"34th Squad go to the left, 37th to the right!" the Garrison solider commanded.

"Everyone, keep your guard up!" you spoke up, legs tightening as you crouched.

"Let's go!" Ivan from your squad yelled.

"Aghhhh!" everyone yelled as your squad took off.


End file.
